


watercolor words

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue (Underswap) - Freeform, Cross Sans (Xtale) - Freeform, Dust Sans - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Gen, Gold Sans - Freeform, Horror sans (horrortale) - Freeform, Ink Sans (___tale) - Freeform, Inkerr, Mal (Swapfell), Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Poetry, Reaper Sans (Reapertale) - Freeform, Red (Flowerfell), Red (Underfell) - Freeform, TWs for each poem will be in each chapters notes, as in its a bunch of poems about sanses but theyre illustrated, dream sans - Freeform, geno sans - Freeform, killer sans, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: a series of poems about sanses, illustrated byAli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. sans

**Author's Note:**

> once again, id like to thank my lovely fiancee, Ali (or Elsword here on AO3, also find him [here](https://elsword.co.vu/), or [here](https://twitter.com/enemyoftherealm)), for illustrating these. he did an amazing job, and captured the feeling of each of these. i will also take this opportunity to promote my [tumblr blog](https://armethaumaturgy.tumblr.com/), i guess, because these will be posted there first!  
> hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this one include; blood and implied death


	2. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this one include; implied death


	3. blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this one include; implied death  
> huh, that seems to be a trend


	4. ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ink belongs to [myebi](https://myebi.tumblr.com/)/[comyet](https://comyet.tumblr.com/)  
> TWs for this one include; emeto


	5. horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horror belongs to [sourapplestudios](https://sourapplestudios.com/index.html)
> 
> TWs for this one include; blood, self-harm, eye trauma


	6. error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error belongs to [loverofpiggies](https://tmblr.co/mZjiR0q2bsZdvcGVHj-3sVg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a transcript in case you find this one hard to read:
> 
> cast on, loop, pull  
> cast on, loop and pull  
> there is only place for one
> 
> knot, rib, knit, purl  
> knot, rib, knit and purl  
>  knit and purl  
>  knit and purl  
> it’s time for a spring cleaning
> 
> throw out everything unneeded  
> until you’re the only one left  
>  behind
> 
> and then it will be your turn.


	7. gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gold is from the [Heart of gold](https://heart-of-gold-au.tumblr.com/) AU, and belongs to me and [Ali](https://lordknight.tumblr.com/), and Ali also illustrated this


	8. geno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tws for this one; excessive blood  
> geno belongs to [loverofpiggies](https://tmblr.co/mZjiR0q2bsZdvcGVHj-3sVg)


	9. cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross belongs to @jakei95  
> TWs include; blood


	10. nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nightmare belongs to @jokublog


	11. dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream belongs to @jokublog


	12. killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killer belongs to @rahafwabas  
> TWs include; blood


	13. dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dust belongs to @ask-dusttale  
> TWs include; violence mention


	14. fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fresh belongs to @loverofpiggies


	15. flowerfell red




	16. mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mal (swapfell sans) belongs to @popatochisssp


	17. reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reaper belongs to @renrink


	18. inkerr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inkerr belongs to @fluffyandanxious


End file.
